Dates in Hogsmeade
by alyssialui
Summary: Narcissa goes on a date to Hogsmeade with Lucius. Andromeda and Bellatrix then join the party under unfavourable circumstances.


_A/N: Narcissa goes on a date to Hogsmeade with Lucius. Andromeda and Bellatrix then join the party under unfavourable circumstances. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments):** Speed Drabble - one, rip, "And...done!", "No, no, no, no, no he did not!", "Are you having a mental breakdown?"_

_**Achieve that OUTSTANDING (Fanfiction O.W.L Challenge): **Exceeds Expectations - Write at least 750 words about your OTP! Part of your story must take place in Hogsmeade._

_**Favorite Character Challenge:** Narcissa Malfoy_

* * *

><p>Today was thirteen-year-old Narcissa's first 'date' with Lucius Malfoy. Though they were betrothed, Lucius insisted they go out on this date. He wanted to learn more about her in a romantic setting, instead of waiting on the day of their wedding to find out. Narcissa whole-heartedly agreed. They had been acquaintances before, their families business partners for decades, but she had never really spoken to him. Going to Hogsmeade with the attractive Malfoy would be a good way for them to get to know each other better.<p>

So bright and early on Saturday morning, Narcissa had asked her older sister to help her get ready for her outing. She trusted Andromeda's skills way more than Bellatrix's who would probably purposely make her look horrendous.

"And... done!" Andromeda said as she spun Narcissa around in the chair to face the mirror. Narcissa stared at herself in the mirror and then smiled. Narcissa knew she was pretty, all the Black girls were, but Andromeda had done a great job at making her third-year school girl face look amazing but not overdone.

Narcissa was about to rise from the chair when Andromeda placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ah, one more thing," she said as she rifled through her bag to pull out a long silver ribbon. "It's a very lucky ribbon. I wore it on my first date with a boy and it definitely worked out for me," Andromeda said.

Narcissa smiled as Andromeda wrapped the ribbon around her head and tied it at the base of her neck. "Who was the boy?" Narcissa asked curiously. She just realized she never knew who had been Andromeda's first date.

There was a pause before Andromeda just said, "The sweetest boy ever." Then she ushered Narcissa out of the chair. "Now go. Lucius is probably waiting in the common room."

* * *

><p>It was a fine day in Hogsmeade and Narcissa was having a wonderful time with Lucius. They had gone to the bookstore and Honeydukes and now, they were sharing a butterbeer at Three Broomsticks.<p>

"Oh, it must have been quite entertaining to see Nott with his pants around his ankles," Narcissa said with a cheeky grin.

Lucius scoffed and said, "I can assure you it was not, and certainly not for Mrs. Nott and her guests." Narcissa laughed out loud, feeling free to enjoy herself in public with Lucius.

She was about to say something more when the door to the restaurant burst open and a harried girl rushed up to their table. "Cissy!" the girl cried before throwing herself behind her and Lucius' bodies.

"Dromeda?" Narcissa asked in confusion. What was her sister doing here and 'crashing' her date? Andromeda usually went about her own business in Hogsmeade.

"I- I- She-," Andromeda babbled as she ducked out of sight.

Narcissa placed both hands on her sister's shoulders to calm her. "Are you having a mental breakdown? What are you saying?"

Andromeda shook her head wildly before she said, "She's coming! She saw me in Hogsmeade with him and she's coming!"

"Who's coming? Who's he? Did he do something to you?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

Andromeda hastily shook her head, "No, no, no, no, no he did not! He would never! But she saw him and now she's coming!"

"Who's coming?" Narcissa asked again.

"Andromeda Black!" a loud voice shouted as the doors to the restaurant flew apart. In the open space stood a dark-haired beauty whose gaze could kill. Her eyes scanned the restaurant quickly before she found the group sitting near the right wall. The patrons made a path for the dark-haired girl to stomp towards them.

With her eyes fixed on Andromeda, Bellatrix said, "I would like to speak to my sister, alone."

Andromeda stood up a bit straighter between the couple but Narcissa could see the slight tremour of her frame. Though Bellatrix could be intimidating and crude, Narcissa had never known Andromeda to be afraid of her. Something was definitely wrong for Andromeda to be fearful of Bellatrix now.

Narcissa sat a bit straighter herself, leaning over to block Andromeda from Bellatrix. Andromeda always stood up for Narcissa in front of Bellatrix. Narcissa could do the same. "You can say what you have to say to her while I'm here."

Bella gave an aggravated sigh, "I don't have time for this, Narcissa." She turned to Lucius, "Lucius, be a dear and take my darling baby sister somewhere else."

Lucius looked between the three girls and repeated Narcissa's statement, "You can say what you have to say to her while I'm here."

Bellatrix glared at the pair, looking as if it would be no trouble to rip them apart and drag the brown-haired girl screaming out of the restaurant. But instead, she said, "Have it your way." She pointed an accusing finger at Andromeda's face and shouted, "What were you doing in Hogsmeade with a mudblood!"

Both Lucius and Narcissa's eyes widened as they spun towards Andromeda. They didn't expect that. However, Andromeda's expression never changed. She said coolly, "What would I be doing in Hogsmeade with a mudblood, Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix crossed her arms over her chest and said, "You tell me."

Andromeda gave a short laugh, "There is nothing to tell. I wouldn't be caught anywhere in the company of a mudblood, Bellatrix. You must be mistaken."

Bellatrix frowned and then hissed, "I know what I saw Andromeda. Consider this a warning. If I see this again, mother will definitely be hearing about this." Without waiting for a reaction, Bellatrix turned on her heel and exited the restaurant.

Narcissa felt the breath the Andromeda released as her shoulders slumped slightly. She gave Lucius a pleading look and asked, "Lucius, could you get Andromeda a butterbeer, please?" Lucius nodded and then left their table.

Narcissa then turned to Andromeda. "A mudblood?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Andromeda laughed emptily. "What would I be doing in Hogsmeade with a mudblood?" she repeated though not with the same conviction as before.

Narcissa frowned and said, "You know we shouldn't fraternize with them, Dromeda. They're not like us."

"No, they're not," Andromeda said strongly. "Nothing like us."

Narcissa sighed. "You've always been strong-willed, Andromeda, though not as much as Bellatrix. I know I can't stop you from doing what you want, but please be careful." She reached to the base of her neck and took the silver ribbon off with a slight tug. She turned to her sister and used it to gather Andromeda's long hair together. "If you're going to do what I think you are, you're going to need your ribbon more than I do."


End file.
